El pecado que llama al corazón de cerezo
by Candy-Candy.Wonderland
Summary: El es un vampiro t siempre estaria a su lado para protegerla,ella es humana y lo odia con todo su ser,un pasado los une pero ella lo ha olvidado


**_Prologo_**

Tengo miedo…la lluvia cae a cantaros y los truenos salen por doquier haciendo un gran estruendo, me encuentro escondida en esta inmensa bañera esperando a que esta tormenta termine, esperando a que esta noche oscura acabe y pueda ver nuevamente la luz del día, las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, debido a los gritos de aquellas personas que temen por sus vidas y tratan de salvarse pero todos sus esfuerzos son en vano, ya que aquellos seres las destruyen como si fueran un juguete, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años y mi mayor temor son esos seres del demonio, los amantes de la muerte, aquellos sin corazón ni sentimientos que solo piensan en el dolor ajeno, aquellos cuyo propósito hace que la ciudad de Tokio pierda por lo menos 20 habitantes por día, cuya existencia también termino con mis padres y nos dejo a mi hermano Touya y a mi solos en este mundo, aquellos monstruos que todos llamamos "vampiros"…

-Sakura-decía mi hermano mientras tocaba la puerta del baño-ve a descansar, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar

-Si-dije mientras me salía de aquella bañera y abría la puerta-Touya cualquier cosa me despiertas

-Claro-puso su mano en mi cabeza, a pesar de tener 17 años aun me trataba como a una niña, bueno tiene justificación, es cinco años mayor que yo, mucho más alto, tenía una imagen muy fresca que a cualquiera podría poner de buen humor, piel apiñonada, ojos café que con la luz del sol se volvían color miel, y cabello castaño -descansa Sakura

-Tú también descansa Touya-decía mientras me metía a mi habitación y me sentaba en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas en mi rostro y las lagrimas a punto de brotar nuevamente-tengo que ser fuerte, por mi hermano, por mis padres y por mi-llore con más intensidad-pero no puedo, por más que lo intento no puedo ser fuerte

-Podía escuchar tu llanto a kilómetros-decía un voz que salía de los más oscuro de mi habitación y sentía un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda

-Eres uno de ellos no es así-dije mientras me levantaba y lo miraba, la luz de la luna resaltaba todo su asqueroso ser, era alto, ancho, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo y en la oscuridad se podían notar claramente sus ojos dorados-eres un despreciable vampiro, Lancelot del clan Doyle

-Veo que somos famosos entre los humanos-comencé a caminar hacia un estante que tenía armas para nuestra protección-creo que hoy tendremos una fan menos

-Has llegado al límite vampiro-tome una pistola que estaba cargada con balas de titanio-este es tu fin

-No me hagas reír- decía mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba detrás de mi- eres muy hermosa como para convertirte en una asesina

-Nadie me odiaría por matar a una porquería como tu-dije mientras mis piernas temblaban del miedo de tenerlo tan cerca de mi

-Que te parece si antes de matarte nos divertimos un poco-una gota de sudor cayo por mi rostro mientras sentía como su lengua lamia mi cuello

-Lancelot suéltala-decía una voz que me hizo estremecer, pero al mismo tiempo era una voz conocida

-Que haces aquí Syaoran-decía Lancelot mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos-que acaso no te quieres divertir con esta humana

-Dije que la soltaras-decía el otro vampiro mientras me separaba de Lancelot y me pegaba contra su pecho-¿Estás bien Sakura?

Puse los ojos en blanco, como es que él se sabía mi nombre y porque me estaba protegiendo-No necesito de tu ayuda, no quiero la ayuda de un vampiro-dije mientras apretaba los puños

-Así que después de todo lograron que lo olvidaras-dijo con un toque de agonía en su voz, a lo que mire su rostro, se miraba tenso, su piel era igual o más blanca que el otro vampiro, sus labios por lo que pude notar eran de un hermoso color rojo pálido, y sus cabellos eran color castaño, y sus ojos tenian un color ambar-pero no te preocupes, yo hare que lo recuerdes todo-decía acariciando mi mejilla-Lancelot vámonos

-Pero Syaoran-decía aquel otro ser como un niño pequeño

-Dije vámonos-dijo serio aquel vampiro llamado Stefan…

Recordar…dije entre susurros mientras veía como dos vampiros se iban desapareciendo de mi vista, pero porque-me acosté en mi cama-porque me protegió de Lancelot, porque no me mato ahora que tenía la oportunidad, acaso soy tan poca cosa que ni los vampiros me quieren comer, porque siempre tengo que salir viva cuando me enfrento con esos seres, porque no muero de una buena ves y termino con todo el dolor de aquella gente que ha muerto por protegerme, pero algo tenía ese vampiro, Syaoran, no me daba sentimiento de odio ni de miedo, no logro comprender el porqué, pero por más que lo intento, no puedo pensar que el sea un vampiro…

-Sakura despierta-decía Touya mientras me sacudía y yo le daba un golpe en la cara-Hey eso duele pequeño monstruo

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos en el momento de escuchar aquello, me levante de la cama y agache mi cabeza-nunca me vuelvas a decir monstruo, yo nunca seré un monstruo-decía con ya lagrimas en mis ojos ya que al recordar esa palabra pensaba en aquellos seres del demonio

-Lo siento-decía mi hermano Touya mientras me abrazaba, el sabia lo mucho que me dolía esa palabra ya que una vez estuve a punto de convertirme en eso-te prometo que nunca mas te diré esa palabra-beso mi frente

Salí de la habitación y me metí a bañar, era temprano pero tenía que ir a trabajar, ya lo sé quien en su sano juicio trabajaba a principios del mes de Diciembre, el mes de los señores vampiros, ya que este mes el sol no salía y el cielo la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba cubierto por grises nubes, pero, tenía que hacer algo y no me quedaría de holgazana aquí en la casa, además, interactuar con personas como yo me hace bien


End file.
